Deathstorm: The Venom Brotherhood
Deathstorm: The Venom Brotherhood is a superhero film directed by Edgar Wright and written by my friend John O'Neill. It is the sequel to Deathstorm: Origins & Deathstorm: The Crystal Eye and the 5th installment of The Smash Studios Cinematic Universe. It is canonically the 27th installment and Chapter 5 of Phase 4. Rated 18 for very strong language, strong bloody violence and threat. Runtime: 1 hr 30 mins ( 90 mins ) Plot: In a pub, John ( Cyberspace ) breaks the 4th wall, telling the audience that life is like a jack-in the box. Some thugs insult him, & his friends Eva ( Captain Plasma ), Luke ( Hybrid ), Jamie ( Impact ), Jonathan ( Gigabyte ) & Kate ( Purple Phantom ) engage in an epic fight. They then leave. After that, John tells his friends about his 4th wall breaking skills and decides to buy some DVDs for a party he's planned that evening. When they come out of the DVD shop, they are met by Agent W.. John & W. argue about getting together when being asked to do so. John then disowns W. & leaves. At John's house, they all get ready for the party. They order pizza and drinks and watch the DVDs they bought. They then invite many friends. John then attempts to express his feelings for Eva but is interrupted by his friends. John then tells his friends that he looks up to them not only as friends but as family. In the Shadow Dimension, Baron Von Doomkill discovers that his old henchman Günter is still alive after their battle with Deathstorm. They are then greeted by Doppleganger and his army of clones. Doppleganger then asks Doomkill & Günter to help him & a mercenary team called The Venom Brotherhood to kill Deathstorm using The Crystal Eye. Doppleganger then shows Günter & Doomkill The Venom Brotherhood which consists of: Vampire Cat, Dart, Warhead, Bullet Ant, Blood Falcon, Beartrap, Liger, Bloodrage, Burnace, Poison, Queen Komodo & King Cobra. As Deathstorm are in their ship, they discover an alternate universe which shows most of the superheroes in the world dying. John's father Minarok tells him that a powerful being named Extinction is coming. John then awakens, as it was all a dream. While the rest of the team are playing games, Eva comforts John on the balcony. She then senses the dream that he was having. The team then watch the news and it says that a squid monster is destroying Times Square. They then suit up for battle. They then skydive out of their plane and land in Times Square. Deathstorm then fights and defeats the squid monster while Doppleganger watches and spends the next 2 weeks studying their powers. The team then goes to John's stepfather Agent 0’s house for Christmas dinner. While Eva & John share a sweet moment together in the garage, The Venom Brotherhood attacks the house and Deathstorm fights them. After an intense fight, Deathstorm heads back to H.Q., while The Venom Brotherhood gets stranded in New Mexico. Back at their H.Q., Deathstorm decides to plan their next move. John says that Doppleganger is planning on using The Crystal Eye to destroy them along with The Venom Brotherhood. They then recruit many heroes including: Titan, Buzzwing, Talon, Wreckfest, Claw, Goliath Beetle, Lightspeed, Darkmist, Anubis, Simian, Roadkill, Doomsword, Firewall, Captain Jetpack, Cuboid & Bronze Crowbar. Deathstorm then prepares for their biggest battle yet. John confesses his feelings to Eva and they kiss. They then train harder than never before. The Venom Brotherhood, Doomkill, Günter & Doppleganger also train. Deathstorm then leaves to fight. Deathstorm then arrives to save the city. They all confront Doppleganger on his ship and an epic fight ensues. Doomkill, Günter & The Venom Brotherhood then join in the fight, which just got bigger. The fight concludes at Deathstorm's H.Q. John then faces Doppleganger alone, who unleashes his latest creation: Destruction 2.0.. John then fights them both. Deathstorm is still battling The Venom Brotherhood at their H.Q. and most of them are defeated. John then fights Destruction 2.0. and takes their battle to space. Destruction 2.0. is then destroyed. John then discovers that several ships has arrived on Earth. Doppleganger then tortures John with The Crystal Eye while he greets a mysterious figure. The Venom Brotherhood & Deathstorm stop fighting and look up at the arriving ships. Günter & Doomkill suggest that they should team up with the heroes as they announce that Extinction has arrived. Cast: Taron Egerton as Cyberspace Maisie Williams as Captain Plasma Tom Holland as Hybrid Ezra Miller as Impact Carlos Valdes as Gigabyte Melissa Benoist as Purple Phantom Hugo Weaving as Doppleganger Benedict Cumberbatch as Doomkill Tom Hiddleston as Gunter Jeremy Renner as Dart Scarlett Johansson as Vampire Cat Pedro Pascal as Bullet Ant Steven Ogg as Burnace Andy Serkis as Blood-Rage Michael B. Jordan as Poison Cameron Monaghan as King Cobra Cara Delevingne as Queen Komodo James Franco as Bear-Trap Danny Trejo as Blood Falcon Simon Pegg as Liger Stephem Merchamt as Titan Will Ferrell as Buzzwing Chloe Grace Moretz as Talon Will Arnett as Wreckfest Bradley Cooper as Claw Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Goliath Beetle Cate Blanchett as Lightspeed Michael Fassbender as Darkmist Chadwick Boseman as Anubis Russell Crowe as Simian Emma Watson as Roadkill Jordan Frye as Doomsword Cierra Frye as Firewall Sean McLoughlin as Captain Jetpack Isaac Frye as Cuboid Bethany Frye as Bronze Crowbar Harrison Ford as Agent 0 Laurence Fishburne as Agent W. Reception & Sequel: Deathstorm: The Venom Brotherhood received critical acclaim and was a box office success. It then spawned a sequel, Deathstorm: Swords Of Destiny. It got 93% on Rotten Tomatoes. Logos: Universal Pictures / Perfect World Pictures